1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hole plug which is used to close, for example, an opening formed in a plate-shaped member provided in a vehicle such as a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a plate-shaped member such as a body panel provided in a car, there are formed two or more openings which are used in an assembling step or the like. As a hole plug for closing these openings, in JP-A-2-293278, there is disclosed a hole plug which includes: a main body including a base portion having a diameter larger than the opening of the plate-shaped member and an insertion portion to be inserted into the opening; and, a ring-shaped thermo-softening resin member (a meltable member) for fixing the main body to the edge portions of the openings.
In the above hole plug, on the entire areas of the outer periphery of the insertion portion, there is provided an enlarged head portion which is engageable with the back side peripheral edges of the openings. The enlarged head portion is has such a shape that the base end side thereof has a diameter slightly larger than the above-mentioned opening and the diameter of the enlarged head portion reduces toward the leading end side thereof. And, in operation, the insertion portion is inserted into the openings of the plate-shaped member, the enlarged head portion is engaged with the back side peripheral edges of the openings to thereby fix the hole plug provisionally, and, after then, the thermo-softening resin member is heated and melted, whereby the hole plug can be mounted onto the plate-shaped member.